For Vix!
by PokeMason
Summary: Vix (Mangle) is sad, and needs something in her life. While Balloon Boy and Marionette try to help her, Jeremy is hoping a plan will work... (rated T because chapter 7.)
1. Chapter 1

**Hello Everyone! My name is PokeMason, and this is my first fic! I only accept scene/OC ideas, compliments, and constructive criticism! I may make this story T later on if there are violent scene's, but until then it will be K. With that in mind, be sure to review and enjoy the story!**

**12AM**

Balloon Boy blinked as he gained control over his body. This was the 6-hour period where animatronics could roam freely, without being controlled by their programming. It was the security guards' 3rd night, and he was doing well. So Balloon Boy decided to leave him alone…for now. He looked over at his friends' box. The music was playing, so Balloon Boy knew she was at peace and content. If she went for to long without her music, she'd go beserk. Balloon Boy then checked in on "The Mangle" as other people called her. Her real name was Vix, but nobody except for him or Marionette called her that. "Hey Vix, you doin' ok?" he asked making sure to stay out of the camera view.

"No, of course not! I get torn apart every day! How CAN I be ok!?" she replied harshly. Balloon Boy was accustomed to this, with all the kids every day, it only makes sense her personality would change every few seconds.

"Well, is there anything you need?" Balloon Boy asked.

"Yes…EVERYTHING…." She said now becoming sad.

"Don't worry Vix, I'll find something to cheer you up!" Balloon Boy said.

"Really? Thanks BB!" She said now cheerful. Balloon Boy went to the prize corner and raised the lid of his friends' box a little.

"Psssst….Mari!" He said using his friends' nickname.

"What is it?" She asked groggily, waking from a sleep.

"We're gonna find something to cheer Vix up!" He said.

"Ok, so what do you have in mind?" she said waking up fully.

"I donno…a pizza maybe?" Balloon Boy suggested.

"Animatronics don't eat dummy." Marionette replied smiling at her friend's kid-like knowledge. He was only 9 after all.

"Hmmm…A show maybe?" Balloon Boy suggested again.

"They go on nearly every half hour. She hears them every time." Marionette said still smiling.

"Well what else could we do?" Balloon Boy asked.

"I have no clue. Let's just think about it while you try to get into the office." Marionette said.

"Yeah! I wanna hear the guards' girl scream again!" Balloon Boy said excited.

**12:30AM**

Jeremy wound up the music box and quickly flipped through the camera's. He could not die, it would be bad for both him and his boss.

He took his tablet down and checked the hallway.

"Good, that dang Fox isn't there. He checked his left vent light to see that creepy Balloon Boy. He quickly put on his Freddy mask, then checked the vent again, to see no Balloon Boy. He then saw Foxy in the hallway. He flashed his flashlight a few times then returned to winding up the music box. He drank a sip of his coffee then-wait, why was Balloon Boy at prize corner? He seemed to be talking to the music box, stuck in mid-sentence. Jeremy just shrugged it off and continued with the process of surviving the night, thinking about the plan he must carry out next Sunday.

**Well there you have it! Chapter one! Already have some plot going, and sorry if it's not long. I plan to make chapter 2 tomorrow. In advance though, happy MLK day!**

**~PokeMason**


	2. Chapter 2- PartsService

**Hi everybody and OMIGOSH 1 review, 72 views, 1 fav, and 3 follows!? THX SOOO MUCH! I am having fun writing this, so here is chapter 2!**

**12:40**

"So how do you think he does it?" Balloon Boy asked Marionette. They were talking about how the guard could "transform" into an animatronic.

"Ya know, it may just be a mask." Marionette said. It was amazing how a simple empty head could fool such high-tech face recongnition technology.

"Well, back to Vix, what other option do we have?" Balloon Boy said.

"I don't know but-"Marionette stopped mid-sentence realizing the only, but dangerous option they had.

"But what?" Balloon Boy asked.

"The Parts/Service room." Marionette said.

"Y-You mean the…forbidden room?" Balloon Boy asked nervously.

"Yes…" Marionette replied.

"But…but we…could die!" Balloon Boy said scared now. "How do we know that for sure?" Marionette said.

"Yeah, for Vix." Balloon Boy said putting his hand in the center of the two.

"Yeah, for Vix!" Marionette said putting his hand on top of Balloon Boys' hand.

"FOR VIX!" They yelled.

**12:55**

Toy Freddy, the only animatronic currently on stage, noticed Balloon Boy and Marionette walking towards the main hall. He kept a good eye on them, to make sure they wouldn't go where they weren't supposed to go. As they walked further down the hall, he tensed up. _Don't you do it, don't you freaking do it. _He said mentally as the duo got close to the Parts/Service room. Marionette then put her hand on the door handle. Toy Freddy cursed under his breath. The two eggheads!

They were strictly forbidden from that room. Why did they go there? Who did they come for? Toy Freddy just glared as he watched the door slowly crack open-***Insert animatronic screech here*** Balloon Boy and Marionette both screamed, making Jeremy scream to.

**1:05**

After regaining their confidence, Marionette and Balloon Boy made their way back to the main hall. But once they were nearly at the hallway, Toy Freddy stopped them.

"What do you think your doing?!" He asked angrily.

_Something a bully like you wouldn't do. _Marionette said in her mind. But since it would've been suicide, she said "Scaring the guard."

"But your music was on just a few minutes ago. You shouldn't be out right now. Toy Freddy said suspiciously.

No one said anything, then the duo made a mad dash to the Parts/Service room, and locked the door once they went in. "YOU STUPID IDOIOTS!" Toy Freddy said. ***that wasn't what he said, but this is rated k so…* **

"What are you doing here?" A harsh tone asked the duo.

"Uhm…" Balloon Boy was paralyzed with fright, not knowing what to say.

"Well are friend needs someone else, and we-uhm…thought you could help us?" Marionette said terrified, flinching as she said her last 3 words.

"We may be able to, it all depends on you…" a different, more masculine tone said.

"Well uhm…"I'm Balloon Boy, the Balloon Vendor." Balloon Boy said still petrified.

"And I'm the…Marionette, the Jack-in-the-box attraction." Marionette said, still very afraid.

"They sound innocent and young…" A feminine voice whispered to the masculine voice.

"Still, you never know…" The masculine voice whispered back.

"Ok, what is it?" The masculine voice asked, moving into a slightly brighter spot, so the two could see him.

"F-Freddy?" Balloon Boy asked confused.

"I'm a different Freddy, the older Freddy. Much better then that plastic one…" Freddy said.

"WHAT IS GOING ON IN THERE?! BALLOON BOY AND MARIONETTE, I COMMAND YOU TO GET OUT OF THERE NOW!" Toy Freddy said extremely angry. All the old animatronics screeched at Toy Freddy, scaring him off and getting another scream from Jeremy.

"Who do you want?" Freddy asked the duo.

"What do you mean?" Marionette asked.

"Chica Foxy, me, or Bonnie. Who do you want?" Freddy said a little more harshly knowing Toy Freddy wasn't going to be gone much longer.

"Uhm…Foxy?" Balloon Boy said knowing he was Vixs' counterpart.

"Foxy, go back with them." The Fox opened up the door, then sprinted back to the prize corner with Balloon Boy and Marionette, Leaving Toy Freddy Screaming profanity at them.

"GOLDEN FREDDY, SHIELD!" Foxy yelled. The trio then became invisible, and Toy Freddy ran into an invisible wall, falling back to the ground in recoil. Vix perked her ears up, wondering what was going on.

**Well there it is, chapter 2! Golden Freddy, Toy Freddy, and the old Fazgang are introduced! Next chapter will probably be around in the next day or so. Until then, See ya!**

**~PokeMason**


	3. Chapter 3- Questions

**Hi guys! Don't worry, I'm used to staying up late. Heck, I satyed up till 2 last night and wake up at 6:30 for school, not that tired. **

**Also, I'm making a goal to make each chapter at least 1,000 words long.**

**BTW, in this fic, Foxy speaks with a pirate accent only when he feels like it.**

**Anyways, on with chapter 3!**

"W-What was that?!" Balloon Boy said shocked.

"That was Golden Freddy's shield. It mutes us, makes us invisible, and will protect us from Toy Freddy in this case.

"Golden Freddy?" Balloon Boy asked.

"Golden Freddy was the original mascot…before _he _came in…"

"He?" Balloon Boy asked, with many more questions in mind.

"_He_ is the one who….I shouldn't say it…your only kids after all…" Foxy said, shuddering as he imagined what the scene must have been like.

"We can handle it!" Marionette said.

"Later…"

"So more about this Golden Freddy guy," Marionette said.

"He used to be the only animatronic here, but after the "incident", his endoskeleton went missing, and he rarely talks or appears." Foxy explained. "

"Umm…what's going on?" Vix suddenly came into the arcade, wondering who this new animatronic is, and what they were talking about.

"Well, this is Foxy, from the Parts/Service room." Marionette explained. Balloon Boy was still taking all of this in.

"H-He looks mean…" Vix said. Of course, she was now shy.

"Don't worry, he's on are side!" Marionette said.

"ARRRRGHHH! That be right lass!" Foxy said suddenly with a perfect pirate accent. Marionette looked over at Balloon Boy. _Heh, he looks cute when he's confused…wait what? _Vix jumped a bit when Foxy did his pirate impression. Although it was rather charming….

**1:25**

Jeremy felt confident as he put on his Freddy mask. This job was becoming less of a threat and more of a challenge. There was a major issue in the plan though…_him…._Unless he had the shield, the plan would fail. Terribly. Luckily He hadn't found out about the plan yet. Yet. As he flashed his flashlight down the hallway to see Toy Freddy. Nothing unusual. But he seemed…angry, his creepy smile was faltered a bit, and his eyebrows were hunched over his eyes, making him look angry. Jeremy simply ignored it and went back to work.

**1:35**

"Quiet!" Foxy said to the animatronics, making them stop their chatting and look at him. "The shield is gone. We only get to use it once a day. Now we must we're going after the security guard." All the animatronics agreed with this, so Marionette slid back in her box, Foxy stayed in the hallway leading to the office, Vix sort of stayed where she was, and Balloon Boy switched between talking to Marionette and going into the vent. Vix thought about this Foxy, he was from the forbidden Parts/Service room, but then again, Toy Freddy wasn't a very nice guy. Maybe Foxy was good. Maybe the others were to. She trusted Foxy, but still kept her doubts that Toy Freddy was right. Was he?

"So what do you think of Foxy?" said Balloon Boy, suddenly appearing in the doorway to Kid's Cove. Vix was surprised to see Balloon Boy, but decided to talk with him. Thankfully she was in one of her rare good moods.

"He's nice, charming, but I'm not fully trusting him yet. You never know." Vix said.

"So overall, you happier with Foxy around now?" Balloon Boy asked hoping she'd say happier.

"I mean, I guess it's interesting with him around." Vix said. Balloon Boys' smile faltered a bit at this. He was going to make his friend happy.

"So anyways, wanna go scare the guard?" Balloon Boy asked.

"Maybe in a little bit." Vix said not feeling like leaving past the arcade and prize corner.

"Please?" Balloon Boy asked making big cute eyes. Vix smiled at his attempt to get her to scare the guard.

"Well, why not?" She said. Upon hearing this, Balloon Boy gasped and smiled, then made his way to the left air vent. Vix waited a minute or two then went to Party room 2. At about 2, Balloon Boy and Vix had had their fun. Balloon Boy let Vix have some more alone time, while he chatted with Marionette.

"So, Vix is a bit happier so far, but we need to take it to the next level!" Balloon Boy said pounding a fist into one of his hands. _Actually, he's always cute. _Marionette thought. She then blushed a little realizing what she thought. Luckily She had plastic blush on her cheeks, and Balloon Boy wasn't really paying attention to her face.

"So…matchmaker?" Marionette suggested. Balloon Boy simply looked at her with a puzzled look. "Ya, know, get them together, they may kiss…" Marionette explained to Balloon Boy.

"Kissing? Blech, that's gross!" Balloon Boy said. Marionette smiled at Balloon Boy's child-like behavior.

"Well, they could be happier if they became boyfriend and girlfriend." Marionette said.

"You have a point…I say we do it…" Balloon Boy said still a little uneasy about the "kissing" stuff.

"For Vix." Marionette said putting her hand in between the two of them.

"Yeah, for Vix!" Balloon Boy said putting his hand on top of Marionette's hand.

Then they both yelled- "FOR VIX!"

**Chapter 3. I know it wasn't 1000 words, but it's longer, right? Anyways, thank you for reviewing, and see ya!**

**~PokeMason**


	4. Chapter 4- RolePlay

**Hi guys! Thank you once again for the support! Please know that it's harder for me to upload, so i'm sorry if there are long waits between chapters. Anyways, enjoy!**

**3:00**

Finally, the duo decided it was time for some "RolePlay." Marionette had set up characters already, being the clever one. She had decided the RP would take place in a resturaunt, she also went on the internet and found info on relationships. Perfect.

"Hey Vix, Foxy!" Vix simply looked at her still lying on the ground in Kid's Cove. She was in a lazy mood.

"What is it?" Foxy asked. He was also in Kid's Cove, making sure to stay out of sight of the camera's.

"Me and Balloon Boy want to do a roleplay." Foxy thought about it. It was something better to do. It could get boring pretty easily, even if he was after the guard. He decided he would do it simply because there was nothing else to do.

"Whatever." Vix said not really caring. Even though she felt lazy, she did feel bored anyways.

"Cool! We'll do it in the Game Area." Marionette said. She and Balloon Boy had already set up a "table" that was really a fake gift box, with chairs from the dining area.

"So who will I be?" Foxy asked.

"The teen! You'll act all cool, like those unhappy older kids that come here!" Balloon Boy said, never losing the pep in his voice.

"Alright, and who will Vix be?" Foxy asked.

"Your girlfriend!" Balloon Boy said.

"W-What he meant to say was the girl teen, like the ones on those phones thatt come here!" Marionette said putting her hand over Balloon Boy's mouth.

"Okay….Vix! Come here! We're doing a roleplay!" Foxy said, wondering why Balloon Boy said what he said.

"Be there in a second." Vix said slowly getting up off the ground.

"Well, who will you two be?" Foxy asked the duo.

"I'll be the birthday kid!" Balloon Boy said.

"And I'm his friend!" Marionette said.

"Birthday kid?" Foxy asked wondering where the RP would take place.

"It's at a resturaunt, And It's his birthday." Marionette said gesturing to Balloon Boy.

"Oh, What are our name's?" Foxy asked.

"You'll be Jake, Vix will be Abby, Mari will be Chell, and I'll be Max!" Balloon Boy said.

"Ok what's going on?" Vix said lazily crawling into the room.

"A roleplay is what's going on!" Balloon Boy said.

"So like, who am I?" Vix asked.

"Abby, teen like the ones here, BB is b-day boy, Foxy is Jake, I'm Chell." Marionette explained to Vix.

"Whatever, let's start." Vix said.

"MMM! I can't wait for the pizza!" Balloon Boy said.

"Yeah, I can't wait either…" Foxy said, already mastering his charecter's personality.

"So, I hear that there is a contest for two people today!" Marionette said, starting phase one of operation MatchMaker.

"Whatever." Vix said. Somehow her lazy personality was just right for her charecters personality.

"Well what's the contest about anyway?" Foxy asked, keeping his voice somewhat un-intrested, just like an actual teen.

"Well, I hear two people get picked to do a challenge, and if they do the challenge, they get a cash prize!" Marionette said.

"Whatever." Vix said. After some random talk an actual group like that would've had, Marionette started the next step.

"Ohh! they are announcing the people!" Marionette said, pretending to point to a stage. Balloon Boy then tried his best man impression and said-

"The lucky winners are...Abby and Jake!" Foxy smiled and rolled his eyes. that was expected. "And the challenge is….7 minuets in a locked closet!" Balloon Boy said following the plan. Both Vix and Foxys' eyes widened. What was going on here? Suddenly, Foxy had a plan.

"But, I thought that 2 MORE people were selected?" Foxy said. Marionette quickly realized what Foxy was doing. "And those people are...Max and Chell!" Foxy said impersonating Balloon Boy's man voice. Before Marionette or Balloon Boy could stop him, Foxy continued. "And their challenge is the same as Jake and Abbys'!"

"Ok...well...we um...better get going!" Marionette said nervously. All four of the animatronics locked themselves in closets.

"Well… this is awkward…." Foxy said uncomfortable with the small closet space.

"Y-Yeah…" Vix said, suddenly changing to a shy personality. The awkwardness in that closet was indescribable.

"They got us back…" Marionette said. Balloon Boy just sat in the closet quiet. Luckily Marionette was thin and didn't take up much space. Marionette thought about Balloon Boy. Did she like him? Naw...naw? She wasn't really sure. They were friends, right? Meanwhile in awkward city, Foxy decided he might as well chat with Vix.

"So...what's it like, every day..getting torn up by those kids?" Foxy asked.

"T-terrible..." Vix said. "What's it like every day in a deserted room no one cares about?" Vix asked, flinching if she offended Foxy.

"Just the same…" Foxy said. Suddenly, the place felt warmer.

"Is it just me or is it hot in here?" Vix said. Suddenly she realized That could've been taken the wrong way and blushed.

"It's not you." Foxy said. Marionette and Balloon Boy became hot to. In fact, the whole place was warming up. What was going on?

Jeremy suddenly realized the warmer atmosphere. Had he really come? He didn't have the shield, so this could end badly. Very badly.

**Thx for reading guys! Hope you are enjoying this so far! Please review, and until next time, see ya!**

**~PokeMason**


	5. Chapter 5- What the heck am I thinking?

**Thank you guys SOOO much for positive reviews! My life is kinda sucky right now, and something called sleep stopped me from making this chapter yesterday. Anyways, on with the story!**

Jason scanned the dark dining area with his brilliant blue eyes. He made sure his satchel was still on his shoulder….it was. This had to be where Jeremy went for the past two days. He wasn't at the bar he said he went to. Jason hated this. Not only was Jeremy his friend, but Jeremy may be teaming up with... _him_…. That would end badly. VERY badly. He shrugged his thoughts off as he advanced toward the main hall, glaring at Toy Freddy who was currently on the stage. The animatronic bear then put on a look of terror. Jason made sure to have his fire cannons ready, for he might need them at any time. As he advanced toward the hall leading to the office, Jeremy flashed his light on him. Jeremy yelled a frightened "GAH!" as he saw the orange fox. FENNEC fox. He tried the Freddy mask. Jason wasn't going to be fooled by that thing. He simply walked fastly, and angrily, toward the office.

"Uh...hey Jason…" Jeremy said looking at the fox and the big red tufts of fur coming out of his ears.

"Save it Jeremy. I told you not to come here." Jason said suddenly turning his animatronic hand into a small cannon.

"B-But Jason, y-you can't do this to me!" Jeremy said becoming more scared by the second.

"Why can't I?" Jason asked angrily.

"The kids. The government." Jeremy said confidently, knowing he had Jason beat. The government would shut him down for sure. And the kids would have someone they couldn't look up to.

"Fine. But if I catch you with _him,_" Jason said. He then fired a fireball at the "Celebrate!" poster on the wall, burning it. He then took out a small capsule from his satchel, out some drops on the wall, and it looked normal...except for the charred poster. Jason then made his way out of the building. Without one more word.

The seven minutes were up, and the two pairs stepped out of the closets and returned to the "table."

"Did it just get warmer in here?" Marionette said.

"Yeah...I felt it too…" Foxy said deep in thought. He knew who it was. But why did he come here?

"Let's just ignore it and take a load off till' it's time to open." Balloon Boy said. And so without much further conversation, Marionette returned to her box, Balloon Boy returned to his place in the game area, and Foxy laid down in the Kid's Cove. He'd go back to the Parts/Service room when it was maybe 5:50. Foxy quickly fell asleep, then Vix looked at him. A few minutes later, Foxy was smiling. He made the cutest noises as he slept, and Vix had to stop herself from "aww" ing. Vix then took one of her hands and pet Foxy, feeling his somewhat soft fur. Foxy then wagged his tail, obviously having a good dream. Vix laid down beside him and felt his warm body and slightly soft fur. She blushed. Foxy was amazing, why did Freddy forbid them from going into the Parts/Service room? Vix just fell asleep, hoping to see Foxy soon….

**11:30**

The sound of cheering from kids ages 2-5 erupted when the lights turned on the stage.

"Hello kids, and welcome to Freddy Fazbear's Pizzareia! Freddy said cheerfully. The show preformances were programmed into the animatronics, so they could think openly, only talking voulunterily when interacting with kids. As the show started, three teenage boys were over near Balloon Boy after getting bored of Mortal Kombat.

"He's so fat." A boy with shaggy black hair said.

"And so stupid too. Seriously, balloons?" the other boy with thick long blonde hair said.

'Shouldn't we be learning about reproduction instead of helium? What was the guy thinking when he made this?" A shorter brown haired teen said, earning a high-five from the other teens.

The three teens continued to insult Balloon Boy as his ego and feeling went down into minus-land. Marionette noticed this and became furious. Why would they insult Balloon Boy like that? Finally, she couldn't take it anymore.

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING?!" She said jumping out of her box. The teens screamed from the jumpscare and looked up at the furious puppet.

"YOU SHOULD BE ASHAMED! THE KIDS LOVE HIM! ONLY JERKY, STUPID, COWARDLY BOYS LIKE YOU THREE HATE HIM, NOW SCRAM!" She said making the teens run back to the dining area, the black-haired one nearly crying.

"T-Thanks Mari…" Balloon Boy said.

"Your welcome." She said. Whoa, what did she do? Those boys would've been scolded anyways, but that, THAT was insane. But why did she overreact? Because Balloon Boy obviously. She wondered if she liked him. She returned to her box and sang a song that suddenly popped in her head…

_What the heck am I thinking,_

_Is this love or a false feeling?_

_As long as you're happy I'll be okay,_

_Because really I could go either way._

What was she thinking?

**Welp, chapter 5. The song is COMPLETELY original, so no copyright shenanigans. Also, I'm wondering...do you guys wanna see more foxyXmangle, or balloon boyXmarionette? Anyways, hope you enjoyed!**

**~PokeMason**


	6. Chapter 6- maybe

**Welp, I've made a decision. I'm now going to have "devoted" chapters, where there is little general plot, and focuses more on the romance. This is be a devoted chapter to Foxy and Vix. BTW, both Bonnie's are GIRLS in this story. Enjoy!**

**9:00PM**

Foxy sighed. Even though the pizzeria was now closed, he wouldn't be able to walk around until 12:00. So long to wait.

"So Foxy, what'd you do last night?" Asked Freddy, curious.

"Well, I hung out with Balloon Boy, Marionette and Vix…"

"Vix? Who's Vix?" Bonnie asked wondering if Vix was a girl.

"She's my toy counterpart. She is quite...mangled….and her personality changes a lot, but otherwise she's good." Foxy replied.

"Anything interesting things ya did last night?" Bonnie asked.

"Well, Balloon Boy and Marionette convinced me to do a roleplay with them and Vix." Foxy said.

"What was the RP about?" Bonnie asked, wanting to know all the details.

"We were teens, and we were at a resturaunt." Foxy said.

"That's it?" Bonnie said.

"Yes." Foxy said rather quickly.

"Oh come on, we know that's not it." Bonnie said.

"Well there was a contest." Foxy said hoping they didn't ask any further.

"About what?" Bonnie said extremely curious.

"A thing." Foxy said becoming nervous. Freddy and Chica simply watched Foxy get questioned, just about as curious as Bonnie.

"What thing?" Bonnie said, knowing this could be real juicy information. Foxy said nothing, becoming terribly nervous.

"Just say it." Bonnie said.

"MeandVixhadtogoinaclosetfor7minutes." Foxy said incredibly fast.

"WHOAWHOAWHOA slow down, you and Vix did WHAT?!" Bonnie said a bit shocked, but somewhat hyped at the same time. She had tried to play matchmaker with Foxy and Chica, but could Vix be his match?

"WE DIDN'T DO ANYTHING I SWEAR!" Foxy said blushing. Chica was surprised at what Foxy did. What if that happened to her, instead of Vix? Naw...that would never work...or would it?

"So...what do you think about her?" Bonnie asked, hoping Foxy would blush.

"She's ok really…" Foxy said, not knowing if he was lying or not.

"Just ok?" Bonnie said with a smirk.

"Yes." Foxy said. Luckily his red fur covered his light blush. Freddy watched somewhat amazed. He had never seen Foxy this emberrased, not even when Bonnie had gotton him and Chica to hold hands. (Which didn't work out, because y'know...missing hand…)

"I bet you two would make a good couple." Bonnie said taking a bit of a risk.

"No, we wouldn't…" Foxy said. Bonnie had to admit, he was very good at not stammering.

"Better save your energy for Vix. And maybe...another energy…" Bonnie said.

"WHAT!? NO!" Foxy said realizing what Bonnie meant by "another energy".

"Well Bonnie is right...about saving your energy, the first one…" Freddy said. And so, the animatronics rested, leaving only them and their thoughts.

_Maybe I sho-NO! NO! NO! I will NOT do that! But...do I like her? What am I thinking...it'll never work out…Or will it? Naw...will it? GRRRR….what am I thinking...I should just shut down…_

Vix looked up from the floor at the wall. She noticed a drawing of a child and Foxy, apparently happy. She smiled. She was definetly looking forward to seeing Foxy. Not that she really liked him, but just because it added some excitement. It was quite boring during the nights, especially when Marionette remained in her box, and Balloon Boy out to get the guard. She then remembered last night, how they ended up in a closet together...that was embarressing. Hopefully there wouldn't be an RP tonight. Hopefully. Balloon Boy then walked into Kid's Cove.

"How ya doing Vix?" Balloon Boy asked.

"Good. Just thinking." Vix said looking again at the Foxy drawing.

"Well, what'd you think of Foxy?" Balloon Boy asked.

"He was pretty good. And it definetly added some excitment to the night." Vix said.

"I agree. He is good." Balloon Boy said.

"So what about you and Marionette?" Vix said catching Balloon Boy off guard.

"Yeah, we're good friends, why?" Balloon Boy asked not knowing the magic of romance.

"Just wondering." Vix said slightly smiling.

"Hope things go well with Foxy tonight!" Balloon Boy said.

"Wait what?" Vix said, but Balloon Boy was already back in the arcade.

_Whatever...we'll see what fun we can have tonight!_

**Welp, chapter 6, sorry if it wasn't enough romance for you. Also, I may put…."stuff" in this maybe….maybe…**

**Anyways, hope you enjoyed!**

**~PokeMason**


	7. Chapter 8- The secret

Hey** guys! Yeah, I know some d you thought it was a bit intense last chapter, but to clarify, bb and Mari are around 12-14. And HOLY FLUFFIN SHEET (laundromat joke) this story is starting to get a little attention! Also, I slept Monday and Friday, plus visited my grandparents for the weekend. So sorry about the minor delay especially If you read my other fics. Anyway, this is going to be a non devoted chapter, (so sad I know.) anyways, enough with the boring stuff, on with the show!**

**3:30**

Jason angrily stormed into the pizzeria. The idiot had come back again. This was going to be his last warning. The toy animatronics avoided eye contact when he went through the show stage area. Didn't Jeremy know he was doing something terrible for more then just himself? As Jason walked down the office hall, Jeremy quickly hid under the office desk. That was all the protection he had without the fire resistant shield.

"I warned you already." Jason said angrily shooting a fireball from his arm that scorched the desk and the beloved fan.

"But what about the government and kids?" Jeremy said cooly doing his best to hide his fear.

"I was made to protect, not kill. And the kids may not even exist if you don't stop your business with him." Jason said putting emphasis on him.

"So what? You can't kill me, and if you can't kill me, you can't stop me." Jason said trying to keep Jason out of the whole plan. In fact, Jason was the main obstacle in the plan.

"but I CAN hurt you." Jason said putting his fire cannon alight like a lighter and putting it near the side of Jeremy's face.

"But Jason, I thought we were friends." Jeremy said trying not to stammer or show pain.

"Were." Jason said making the flame nearly ten degrees Hotter.

"Ok, well, I'll stop if you stop with your **fire** shenanigans." Jeremy said. Jason simply made the heat a little hotter and slapped Jeremy with his other animatronic arm.

"I'm telling you. This is your last warning." Jason said taking the flame of his fire cannon away from Jeremy's face leaving a noticeable burn mark. Jason then left the office. He decided to check in on his old friends.

**3:50 **

Chica Bonnie Freddy chatted over the talk they had with Jason. Foxy was called in the room when Jason saw him talking with Vix. They were all happy that Jason has visited for the first time in ages, but sad and shocked at the secret they had just learned. It was big. REALLY big. Even Freddy the normally unsurprised animatronic was lost for words on what could happen over the weekend. Foxy walked back to the arcade dazed and deep in thought. Would Vix care? We're the new animatronics also in danger? So many questions. So little answers. Apparently his confused and bewildered expression was not hard for Vix Balloon Boy or Marionette to see.

"What's wrong Foxy?" Vix asked sounding both curious and concerned.

"I just found out a big secret.." Foxy said staring into space.

"What secret?" Marionette asked. She was always the curious type, but her biggest relief was that she"" managed to clean her animatronic body from all of the 'things' that had happened earlier.

"I don't think you'd want to hear it..." Foxy said.

"Oh come on!" Balloon Boy pleaded.

"Ok..." Foxy said.

X~X~

"WHAT?!" Vix Balloon Boy and Marionette said at the same time.

"So are you sure the money will be used to buy a hacking device?" Marionette asked.

"Appearetly so. It will start a virus that will then infect all of us." Foxy answered.

"Is there anything we can do to stop it?" Vix asked having a good reason to kill the guard.

"I think. We just have to try our best to kill the night guard." Foxy said with a determined look in his gold eyes.

"I say we quit talking and kill him already. I'll try to steal his flashlight, so you can get him Foxy." Balloon Boy said.

"I'll just make my music box wind down faster." Marionette said somewhat unhappy she couldn't do anything else.

"I will just move faster." Vix said. The animatronics all agreed to spend the rest of the night attempting to kill the security guard. It was their only hope for saving innocent children.

5:58

Jeremy wound the music box, pug on his Freddy mask, and crossed his fing ers. Mangle got in his office. Balloon Boy stole his flashlight and started laughing almost manically. Just in case, he held the burnt fan for any sort of protection. One minute left, he had to live. He counted down the seconds of his last minute for night four, or possibly the last minute of his life. His heart was pounding and he was almost hyperventilating. 51, 52, 53, 54, 55, Foxy. Foxy jumped out of the dark hallway, mouth opened with teeth exposed. He almost reached Jeremy before the clock stroke it's sixth hour chime. Foxy fell down on the table, almost breaking it with his metal body, then was forced to walk back to the parts/service room because of his programming. Failure. For both the animatronics and Jeremy, that was not an option.

WOW, personally, that was intense and good, so in very much proud of myself. Anyways, if you have any scene ideas, please tell me, I read EVERY review btw. Anyways, see ya!

~PokeMason


	8. Chapter 9- Triangles

**hai! Sorry about minor delay, I mistakingly deleted this Monday and wrote a oneshot (maybe) Tuesday. So yeah...anyways, I KNOW THE BONNIES ARE GUYS!**

**DEVOTED FOXY X VIX CHAPPIE! :)**

**12:00**

Marionette was already planning revenge before it turned 12. Foxy and Vix were going to get it tonight. After Balloon Boy came back from trying to get in the office, Marionette explained the plan. Balloon Boy was getting more excited practically every sentence. But right as the two were going to start their master plan, Toy Freddy came up. Angry.

"Why are you two going to the Parts/Service room, and why is that piece of junk coming down here every night?!" Toy Freddy said angrily. Balloon boy cowered in fear behind Marionette.

'We-we um...why do you care so much anyways?" Marionette asked.

"Because, I know this sounds crazy, but I only want what's best for you." Toy Freddy said.

"Don't get all parental on me, save it for when you and Toy Bonnie have kids from all of your sex." Marionette said. She couldn't believe she actually was brave enough to say that. Toy Freddy blushed crazily and became more angry then before.

"Do you think you can talk to me like that!?" Toy Freddy said walking directly in front of Marionette.

"Yea pervert." Marionette said. Toy Freddy balled up a fist.

"Why you son of a-"

"AQUALI SHO!" A sudden burst of water came out of Marionettes' hand and short-circuted Toy Freddy. Balloon Boy was amazed.

"Mari, what was that?" Balloon Boy asked.

"That was a new spell I just learned. Every day I go to this magic school when I'm in here. I have plenty of spare time." Marionette said.

"Wow. Let's go get Vix." Balloon Boy said.

"Agreed.

**~X~X~X~**

Foxy stood up to go to the door. He was stopped by Chica.

"Um...Foxy?" Chica said.

"What is it?" Foxy asked.

"Well...I was wondering if we could like...eat a pizza together?" Chica said nervously.

"Sounds good. Can I invite Marionette Balloon Boy and Vix?" Foxy asked not realizing Chica was basically asking him out on a date.

"I'd actually prefer it be just you and me. Besides, they weren't given the technology to eat." Chica said.

"Yeah you're right...so, where will we eat?" Foxy asked. Chica was excited, she'd get some time with Foxy!

"I guess one of the party rooms...with vents..." Foxy suggested.

"Ok, let's go." Chica said. Suddenly, Bonnie came up.

"Whoa Chica, you're asking Foxy out on a date?" Bonnie said surprised. Foxy blushed.

"It's not a date...right?" Foxy said looking awkwardly at Chica. Then Balloon Boy and Marionette came in.

"Foxy, Vix wants to talk with you!" Balloon Boy said. Just great, Chica thought. Things were going so well, and now this Vix was messing everything up.

"Well, see you around Chica." Foxy said stepping out the door.

"Why did you have to mess that up Bonnie?" Chica said annoyed. Things might've turned out different if she had kept quiet.

"Sorry Chica...but he said later, so you have a chance." Bonnie said. She sounded sorry, but couldn't be taken seriously without her face.

"Yea...but Vix is starting to get in the way, and I could've have a chance with Foxy." Chica said getting angry. Bonnie couldn't help but be amused at this love triangle. Freddy kept quiet the whole time. He was sad to see Chica in a bad mood, but felt as though he should get some pizza with Bonnie.

~X~X~X~

Foxy was nervous walking into the arcade area. What if this was payback? Probably so. He did feel guilty of doing what he did to marionette and Balloon Boy, especially since they're so young. And cute together. He went into kids cove to see Vix. The only thing different...she was no longer mangled. She looked like...well, a female version of himself.

"Hey." Vix said.

"Hey, BB and Marionette really outdid themselves, huh?" Foxy said.

"Yeah, I look amazing!" Vix said.

"More then amazing." Foxy said. Vix blushed.

"I mean...you look good and- um..." Vix chuckled at Foxy's embarrassment. Really, she thought it was better then the compliment itself.

"It's ok. Now..." Vix looked around the room. What to do, get a high score on Galaga, Draw? No, to kiddish.

"Should we...grab a slice of pizza?" Foxy suggested.

'Sure." Vix said.

"Thanks. You look nice. I mean-"

"It's ok Foxy, your a good friend to." Friend zoned. That hurt.

**sorry about short chapter, I'm just tired, need to get something out there, and feel better shipping other animatronics. Also, thank you for all encouragement and suggestions, I consider them! (wink wink Sapphire)**

**~PokeMason**


	9. Chapter 10- Cutie

**Hi guys! sorry about the del-(I'm just going to stop mentioning now.) Cuz general laziness and working on one of my newer fics. Also, hint of my age- I'm older then 5, and younger then 80! :3 Anyways, Here is a devoted bbXmarionette chapter, also sorry about the crappy romance last chapter... (also the "revenge" plan didn't happen, and our cute couple did not alter Vix's personality.) Now Enjoy!**

**12:30**

Of course. He came back. Jason bursted through the doors, then sprinted toward the office. He finally reached the hallway, yelled, then shot a fireball at Jeremy. But Jeremy simply smirked and held up a large shield. Jason gasped as the fireball was deflected by the shield and bounced back. He ducked and rolled.

"Nice try Jason, but I came prepared." Jeremy said taking out a gun. Jason stopped in his tracks. His attacks would be deflected by the shield, and the bullet would kill him. But Jeremy was evil. And Jason was programmed to stop all evil.

"Why Jeremy, why? Why did you break your promise, why have you gone bad, and why are you teaming with Vincent!?" Jason said angrily.

"Fo-" Jason started.

"No no no Jason, you know what will happen if you ask for help." Jeremy said aiming the gun.

"But...why? Please tell me why Jeremy, why do you want to help Vincent, and what happened? We were friends, I protected you!" Jason shouted angrily.

"Because, this world needs less kids, and more crime." Jeremy said becoming annoyed with Jason.

"What happened to you Jeremy? What would Julie say?" Jason said.

"Julie is GONE! She dosen't matter anymore! And if you didn't be Mr. hero, she would still be here!" Jeremy said.

"If I wasn't there to stop Vincent, you and others wouldn't be here! Is that the reason you're doing this? Revenge?!" Jason said angry.

"Yes and no, just get out before you die!" Jeremy said putting his hand on the trigger.

"Look, I didn't mean to set you're house on fire, and I didn't know your wife was in there!" Jason said.

"Well because you killed her, Julie went dead to!" Jeremy said, also getting angry.

"Well did you know Vincent caused Julie to die?! Not me?! You should be angry at him!" Jason said.

"So what?! She still could've lived, if it wasn't for you!" Jeremy said.

"Listen, I may be able to actually find her in the spirit world!" Jason said.

"How is that possible!?" Jeremy said.

"It is, just promise you will stop!" Jason said.

"NO! You made her die, now I'll make you die!" Jeremy said. A gunshot sounded. Jason fell to the ground. His endoskeleton was shot, and oil was leaking. He tried as fast as he could to contact Julie.

"I-I found her..." Jason said weakly. As much as Jeremy hated him, he listened.

"S-she's in...she...possed...M-M-te..." Jason said. His voicebox was malfunctioning and he was seconds from dying.

"Possed?! Possesed who?!" Jeremy asked even though he didn't believe in this stuff.

"Mar-Ju-li...ette...b-bye..." Jason shut-down. Forever. Jeremy then took his body and put in the office closet, locked the door, and slid the key into it. No one would ever see Jason again.

**~X~X~X~**

Marionette's eyes glowed white. She yelled.

"M-Mari!? What's happening?" Balloon Boy asked suddenly worried.

"Yes? I'm here Jason." Marionette said.

"Mari!? What's happening!?" Balloon Boy asked starting to freak out.

"I get it. I'll see you in a few, I guess." Marionette said.

"What's going on!?" Balloon Boy said frantic.

"Bye." Marionette said. Her eyes then turned to their normal color.

"WHAT JUST HAPPENED?!" Balloon Boy asked.

"I-I've been contacted...s-someone when they died...must have possessed me and...they talked to someone else..."

"WHO?!" Balloon Boy asked.

"I don't know. But...let's pretend it never happened, ok?" Marionette said.

"Something that crazy happened and we're going to pretend it never happened?!" Balloon Boy said.

"Just calm down Balloon Boy, it's fine." Marionette said. Boy was he cute when he got nervous.

"O-ok...but, I don't feel like revenge now..." Balloon Boy said.

"Yeah...me neither..." Marionette said.

"So, what do we do now?" Balloon Boy asked.

"I don't know..." Marionette said. What could they do? Wait...she thought he was cute, so...did she like him? No...right?

"How about go to the Parts/Service room?" Balloon Boy suggested.

"Yeah, lets." Marionette said. The two walked to the hallway, but were stopped by two very angry animatronics. Ehmpesis on very.

"WHAT DID YOU TO TO FREDDY?!" Toy Bonnie yelled.

"YEAH, AND WHAT ARE YOU DOING IN THE PARTS/SERVICE ROOM?! YOU KNOW WHAT FREDDY SAID!" Toy Chica yelled to. Balloon Boy hid behind Marionette which made her blush slightly.

"Want me to do what I did to plasticboy?" Marionette said holding up her arm. Toy Bonnie and Toy Chica pretended to not be afraid.

"Tell us what you two are doing in the Parts/Service room! NOW!" Toy Bonnie demanded.

"We talk to some very nice animatronics there, better then you, your boyfriend, AND ****boy!" Marionette said. Balloon Boy's eyes widened. He never heard Marionette curse before.

"WHAT DID YOU JUST CALL FREDDY?!" Toy Bonnie shouted.

"AND WHAT ABOUT MANGLE AND BALLOON B****?! WHY ISN'T SHE TERRIBLE?!" Toy Chica shouted. Marionette then raised both her palms.

"AQUALI SHO!" Marionette shouted sending a burst of water to the animatronics, short-circuting them. Balloon boy was speechless.

"S-she called me a..." Balloon Boy suddenly felt ready to cry.

"I know. They were always that mean." Marionette said.

"I-I know but..." Balloon Boy suddenly started crying. Marionette has never seen Balloon Boy so sad. She then hugged him.

"It's ok Balloon Boy, It's fine." Marionette said blushing when she realized she was hugging him. Balloon Boy also blushed, quickly turning red.

"W-Why are you hugging me?" Balloon Boy asked. Marionette then blushed harder.

"I-I don't know it just...came over me, I guess." Marionette said awkwardly. She then broke the hug and the two stood in awkward silence.

"Want to go in the Parts/Service room now?" Balloon Boy asked.

"After you cutie." Marionette then blushed harder and covered her mouth.

"D-did you just call me a...cutie?" Balloon Boy asked awkwardly blushing more.

"It just slipped out..." Marionette said.

"Ok then..."

"Yeah let's go."

**Well, I am officially better at writing about bb and Marionette. Anyways, even though this WAS a devoted chapter, I couldn't stop myself from deepening the plot. There is actually a theory of mine that goes along with the plot, and I'm actually making a youtube vid about it. Soon. Wait...I just realized I forgot to use Sapphires idea...that's going in the filing cabinet. (translation: Balloon Girl will make an apperaence in a later chapter...maybe...) **

**~PokeMason**


	10. Chapter 11- Jealousy

**hello guys! We are on...CHAPTER 11?! Whoa! Thanks for support! Oh yeah, on fnaf2, the ONLY thing I haven't completed is golden Freddy mode...I'm so proud of myself. *man tear* Also, I got fnaf3, and you can see me play it! Just check out the link In my description, it should be up now. (Yes that me...surprise!) also, cuz I did some plot last chappie-**

**DEVOTED FOXY X VIX CHAPPIE!**

Balloon Boy and Marionette shut the door behind them. They were silent, it was still an awkward moment after all.

"Where's Ma-Vix?" Chica asked.

"Um...I think she's still in kids cove." Marionette said.

"Great!" Chica said exiting the room.

"What's up with Chica?" Balloon Boy asked.

"Beats me." Freddy said.

"It's a love triangle!" Bonnie said.

"You were always the hopeless romantic..." Freddy said.

"What's a love triangle?" Balloon Boy asked.

"Simple. One person likes someone, that someone dosent want to be in a relationship, and another person is jealous. In this case, Foxy's the one person, Vix is the someone, and Chica is the jealous." Bonnie explained.

"So if Chicas the jealous, and we just repaired Vix-" Marionette froze. Everyone then came to realization. Foxy was in the office hallway, so he was oblivious to what was going on.

"Let's go!" Marionette said dashing Balloon ably out of the room. By the time they simply got past the Show Stage, they realized they were to late.

"Chica, what are you doing!?" Vix asked angrily. Chica was tearing Vix up, somehow managing to make her look worse then before with no hands. Balloon Boy and Marionette walked into Kids Cove. Vix's endoskeleton was once again mangled and jointed, It was even cracked at the arms. Wires were showing, Both of her eyeballs were off, crushed, and she barely had anything else. Her face was scarred, and her snout was ripped off, her paws and feet were also scarred and dented, exposing more wires and endoskelton.

"CHICA! What did you do?!" Marionette demanded. Chica looked at Marionette and Balloon Boy, shocked.

"I-It's not what it looks like?..." Chica lied.

~X~X~X~

Vix was crying. She had just gotten fixed, and Chica messed her up. Why? Of course, Chicas plan backfired. Marionette and Balloon Boy were mad since she had mangled their friend, Bonnie and Freddy were both agitated and disappointed, and Foxy simply scolded her, then went to spend more time with Vix. Looking back, Chica didn't know why she overreacted. Just because Foxy was paying more attention to Vix then her, she tore her up. She was extremely guilty, and wanted to just be alone.

~X~X~X~

_Julie...can you hear me? ... Yes Jason, what is it? ... You need to talk with Marionette. She needs to learn two certain spells, If the toys want to live. ... Ok, I can guess one of them, but is the other the one that backfired on her? The one that gave her hair? ... Yes exactly, she needs to learn it. She only has two days. ... Alright, but are you sad about Jeremy? ... Yes, I'm mad at him, but I'm also sorry for him...Vincent is a terrible man. I won't be surprised if Jeremy comes here soon. ... I know, it's terrible...i can remember Vincent from when I was a kid, my house was burned down, and my mommy was in there...that's when I ran to Fredbears. And after a while...that purple car drove up... ... Shouldn't your mom be here to then? ... Yeah, let's find her. ... Excuse me, are you Julie's mother? ... Yes, nice to meet you. My name is Jenny Fitzgerald._

~X~X~X~

Foxy sat beside Vix, hugging her as she leaned her damaged head on his chest. He couldn't believe Chica would do something like this. Why? Foxy simply couldn't find a reason. Vix enjoyed the comforting hug. It was incredibly soothing, especially since his warm robotic body made soft whirring sounds. Foxy was incredibly caring, he comforted her even though she was torn-up and ugly.

"Foxy...why do you. Care about me so much?" Vix asked. The question threw off Foxy.

"W-Well I-I...um..." Foxy stammered blushing. Vix giggled at his cuteness. Sure Foxy was a good friend...but was he more then that?

"Come on, give me an answer." Vix said.

"Well you uh...you're nice and...um...kind and...pretty..." Foxy said blushing deer at his last word. Vix blushed to.

"Thanks, you're also nice kind, and cute." Vix said making Foxy blush even more.

"Uh...bu-do-gy...ba-lo ki wha?" Foxy was talking gibberish. This only made him more cute to Vix.

"You know, I told the kids today about you. About six of them drew pictures of you and me." Vix said gesturing to the walls.

"Heh heh...kids. So adorable." Foxy said.

"Npt as adorable as you." Vix said making foxy blush even harder.

"B-but you're adorable to." Foxy said making Vix blush more.

"You're very nice. I don't get why Fred-ahem-Toy Freddy didn't want us meeting you." Vix said curious.

"I don't know, but he hates us. his behavior changed Toy. Chicas personality, and completely changed Toy Bonnie from what I hear." Foxy said.

"Well, whatever. I like you." Vix said cuddling up to Foxy, eventually shutting down, aka sleeping. Foxy blushed and smiled. He had escaped the friend zone.

**once again, sorry for t-*gets tackled by honey boo boos mom* POKEMASON! STOP APOLOGIZING! But it's the best thing to do. THE FANS ARE GETTING SICK OF YOU! I always hated the fans anyways. THEN WHY ARE YOU WRITING FANFICTION FOR THEM!? I've only written one. They're so annoying. BUT YOUVE WRITTEN AND ARE CURRENTLY WRITING 5 FICS! I just hate that stupid little whirring sound they make. And I mean, why would you have one in your office, it's wasting power! *facepalms* NOW GO AND WRAP OT UP OR ILL SOT ON YOU! Uh...okay! *anime sweatdrop* Bye guys, hope ya liked this chappie, if you want to give me feedback on my YouTube vids just pm me. Thanks! (Save me from the fat lady!)**

**~PokeMason**


	11. Chapter 12- Fudgesicles

chapter** 12, don't wanna make the woman with a face on a face and about a hundred chins mad, so let's get in with the chapter.**

**5:30**

Balloon Boy was back in the arcade, done with constantly trying to get in the guards office. But he couldn't he'll but notice the flashes of light coming from Marionettes music box. So he decided to investigate.

"Um...Mari?" Balloon Boy said knocking on Marionettes box.

"Yeah?" Marionette said coming out o her box.

"What spell are you doing in there?" Balloon Boy asked.

"Oh uh...a crucial spell I...need to learn. That's all." Marionette said.

"Ok, what spell, may I ask?" Balloon Boy said curious.

"Just a spell..." Marionette said. It was best not to let anyone else know about this yet.

"Alright...I'm just going to talk with Vix..." Balloon Boy said suspicious of what Marionette could be doing.

"Ok...see you later I guess." Marionette said getting back in her box. Balloon Boy was a by suspicious on why Marionette didn't want to talk. If she was acting like that, she has to have a really good reason.

**~X~X~X~**

It felt good to be away from everybody. Only one person interacted with him, and that was just fine. No one had seen him in public for a long time, and he wondered when he'd make another debut. To be at the first location to open was amazing. Then, boom. Sealed away for "future use." If by future the company meant never, then that made perfect sense. Who would use him? Sure he was ripped a little and some of his endoskeleton was showing, but that could be fixed by the manufactuors, right? As far as he knew, he and the other one were the ones who were made by a trusted company. The person who designed all the others was really shady, and he had a very good idea of who that person could be. Did he start it all? Yes. Will he end it all? No. This guard is working for him, and he obviously has bad intentions. When will he, the infamous animatronic appear again? Not even the employees know about him. Just a few people who designed the room. Of course, the guard knew where he was. But how could that be a problem? Well, in a lot of ways actually. Luckily his endoskelton, despite showing through his suit, was in great condition. It was even a big shiny...a bit. Still, this guard was bad news. Big there nothing this animatronic can do about it.

**~X~X~X~**

Chica wanted to ask Bonnie on what she should do since her revenge plan backfired, but of course Bonnie and Freddy were having a "date" in one of the party rooms. So Chica sat in the Parts/Service room, alone, and guilty. What she did to Vix was completely unnessecery. It just made Chica jealous. Sure at the old location sometimes they're act together as a couple, but that wasn't real, just staged. Things never got to serious between the two. But still, Chica had actual feelings for Foxy, which developed a lot since Vix came into the mix. Chica's deep thoughts were interrupted by a child-like hi which made her jump a bit.

"Who are you?" Chica said eyeing this animatronic that stood beside her.

"My name is Josie, I'm here to see a Balloon Boy?" The girl said. Chica examined her. She looked a lot like a Balloon Boy, except her eyes and blush was pink, and her beanie and shirt stripes where blue and pink.

"Well...how did you get here?" Chica asked quizzingly.

"Touch me." Josie said. At first Chica thought Josie was a lesbian, but after her arm went right though Josie's body, he'd thoughts changed.

"You're...a ghost?" Chica asked giving Josie a weird look.

"I guess you could say that, but actually, I'm a hallucination." Josie said.

"Ok...well, what do you want to see Balloon Boy for?" Chica asked suspicious this so-called Josie wasn't good news.

"Oh, just wanted to see him y'know...I wish we could see each other more often..." Josie said.

"Alright, he should be in the arcade around the dining room." Chica said with a face full of suspicion.

"Thanks! And don't worry, I'm not evil." Josie said skipping out of the Parts/Service room.

"I don't trust that kid..." Chica murmured.

**~X~X~X~**

Balloon Boy was exiting Kids cove right as Josie's came.

"Josie, is that you?" Balloon Boy gasped.

"Yep, it's me! I can't believe I actually found time to see you!" Josie said excitedly. Marionette started eavesedropping.

"You know these visits are always special, right?" Balloon Boy said.

"I know, and love every second of our time together!" Josie said.

"I love you." Balloon ably said.

"I love you to." Josie said hugging Balloon Boy.

"EXCUSE ME PRINCESS?!" Marionette yelled jumping out of her box.

"Who are you? Besides, you can't hurt m-" Josie was interupted by a spirit punch.

"Nice play..." Josie said clutching her stomach.

"Mari! What are you doing?!" Balloon ably asked Marionette.

"What am I doing? I'm-" Marionette suddenly realized her reason for attacking Josie.

"You're?" Balloon Boy said.

"Uhm...well just...who is she?!" Marionette said gesturing to Josie and avioding Balloon Boy's question.

"Josie, my-"

"Crush? Girlfriend? Significant other?!" Marionette said taking Balloon Boys sign and constantly hitting Josie with it.

"Ow!"

"Marionette stop! She's my sister!" Marionette froze.

"Oh...fudgesiclses."

**look up BrodyQuest on YouTube. Also, if you gave any fanart or animations about this, please upload them/PM me. (RL fan vid being planned!)**

**~PokeMason**


End file.
